To fully comply to PL89-544 as revised by PL-579, it is necessary that LEMSIP purchase 80 cages with a greater floor area than now available for our 13.5 Kg. (and larger) female baboons. The cages requested in this application offer 82% greater floor area. All other requirements are being met.